1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing process for OLED display panel, more specifically, to a device for detecting evaporation source and a method for applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic Light-Emitting Diode (“OLED”, hereinafter) usually consists of the organic material coating and glass substrate. The organic material will luminesce when a current passes through.
Due to the large visible angle and the observably electricity saving ability, OLED display panel has been widely used in field of flat-screen. The vapor-deposition process of OLED is the core technology for large-scale manufacturing OLED. The process is mainly carried out by small molecule OLED process. In this process, the small molecule material is evaporated by heating linear evaporation source in high vacuum condition, i.e., a vapor-deposition of small molecule covers the substrate at its frontage by metal mask, and the organic material is deposited onto the substrate thereafter.
Vapor-deposition rate control of linear evaporation source and uniformity control thereof are core technology of vapor-deposition of OLED process. In related art, conventional vapor-deposition, the vapor-deposition rate and the vapor-deposition uniformity of the evaporation source is mainly detected by CRTS (crystal sensor) quartz crystal resonator fixed above the evaporation source. However, CRTS quartz crystal resonator is installed immovably, and consequently, the CRTS quartz crystal resonator can just detect the regional vapor-deposition rate and vapor-deposition uniformity of the evaporator source, rather than detect the entire vapor-deposition rate and vapor-deposition uniformity of the evaporator source. Therefore, the abnormity of the uniformity of the whole evaporation source, such as blocked hole of evaporation source, can not be detected in time, which inevitably results in security risks in the producing process and a reduction of yield of product.
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing of structure showing a fixed installation of the CRTS detector for evaporation source detecting. FIG. 1 shows that when vapor-deposition is carried out on Substrate 13, the fixed CRTS detector is installed above Linear Evaporation Source 11. Due to the fixed position of CRTS Detector 12, the vapor-deposition rate and vapor-deposition uniformity of the Linear Evaporation Source 11 can only be reached at the end close to CRTS Detector 12, However, the vapor-deposition rate and vapor-deposition uniformity of the Linear Evaporation Source 11 are fail to be detected at the further end of CRTS. Particularly, when an abnormity affects the uniformity of the linear evaporation source, such as blocked hole, occurs in the CRTS at the further end of the Linear Evaporation Source 11, the related art fails to detect it. Therefore, the yield of product reduces and the process cost easily increases.
Chinese Patent No. CN102102175A discloses a linear evaporation source, as well as a deposition equipment comprising therein. In order to form disposition materials, usually, to further minimize the error of mass of the disposition materials and uniformly form a plating layer, separators are installed in a fusion pot of linear evaporation source. However, it dose not disclose the solutions to detecting the vapor-deposition rate and vapor-deposition uniformity of linear evaporation source.
Chinese Patent CN102703866A discloses a precise-controlling evaporating equipment. A crystal resonation sensor is provided closing to the substrate in vacuum chamber. More specifically, the sensor is installed above a glass substrate, where the deposition rate of evaporated materials is detected thereby, more precisely, and thus creating a condition for precisely controlling the evaporation rate. In related art, the crystal resonation sensor is installed above the glass substrate, which is applied in this patent for detecting the vapor-deposition rate and vapor-deposition uniformity of linear evaporation source. However, the installation of the crystal resonation sensor above the linear evaporation source will lead to dropping down of some defects affected by the mechanical operation, such as organic material or dust, and will further result the pollution of the evaporation source and the increasing process cost.